


Freedom

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Shmi reflects on letting her son go with the Jedi





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but time kinda ran away from me today - and then my laptop crashed >>  
> ... and it's like three past midnight now, darn it. but well, better than nothing I guess

There were days Shmi Skywalker hated the Jedi for taking her son from her. She missed him. Their home was empty and far too quiet without him; more like a place to sleep than a home these days.

She was glad that he was freed – it had been her biggest wish as a mother to see him to freedom. He deserved so much more than the life of a slave.

She never regretted his freedom, never begrudged his leaving the planet. But there were days she wished he was nearer.

He would be safe with the Jedi but she was his mother. She worried, she fretted. Mostly over silly things but he was never far from her mind.

Of course, if Watto had sold him (or her) at some point, they would have been separated anyway. But maybe, if they’d been lucky, they would have stayed close enough to visit each other. If their owners allowed it. She doubted that Watto would have begrudged them this but another slave owners…

He was a good owner as slave owners go; kinder than most. But who knows who they would have been sold to. If they were anything like Gradulla… She shuddered.

To her, that was still a possibility. Watto had lost a lot that day betting on the Boonta Eve Classic. He mostly likely would not be able to keep her much longer.

No. She was glad that he’d been freed and she thanked the Force for it every day. She did, however, wish there were any news. She knew there was little chance but part of her had hoped to hear _something_.

She wanted him to never set foot on Tatooine again. She wanted to hold him in her arms… one more time at least. She rejoiced in his freedom but he was her _son_. Part of her would always want him close.

She hoped he was happy. She prayed he was fine. She hoped he would find friends his age. She hoped the Jedi would be good _to_ him and good _for_ him.

She _hoped._

**Author's Note:**

> Same drill. No editing, no beta-ing, only spell-checked.


End file.
